jojofandomcom-20200222-history
George Joestar I
|japname = ジョージ・ジョースター |birthname = |namesake = George Harrison (The Beatles Lead Guitarist) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1888 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = English |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = British Nobleman |hobby = |family = Mary Joestar (Wife) Jonathan Joestar (Son) Erina Pendelton/Joestar (Daughter-in-law) Giorno Giovanna (Biological Grandson) George Joestar II (Grandson) Elizabeth Joestar (Granddaughter-in-law) Joseph Joestar (Great-grandson) Suzie Q Joestar (Great granddaughter-in-law) Holy Joestar-Kujo (Great-great granddaughter) Josuke Higashikata (Great-great grandson) Sadao Kujo (Great-great grandson-in-law) Jotaro Kujo (Great-great-great grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (Great-great-great-great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Vol. 1 Ch. 1 The Coming of Dio |mangafinal = Vol. 2 Ch. 12 The Two Rings |animedebut = Episode 1 Dio the Invader (Episode) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Isobe Tsutomu (game) Masashi Sugawara (Anime) |voiceactor = }} George Joestar is a minor character appearing in Part I: Phantom Blood. His counterpart in Part VII: Steel Ball Run makes a few appearances, though plays a significant role in the story regardless. Personality George is kind, though somewhat misguided. The most apparent example is when he mistakenly believes Dario Brando saved his life, though the latter was actually attempting to rob him of his possessions. Even when George understands this to some extent, he shows his generosity by claiming that he willingly gave his ring to Dario and easily gets him out of jail. Nevertheless, George still honors Dario by taking in his child, though no more notices Dio's wrongdoings than he accuses Dario for his. Synopsis History George lost his wife Mary in a carriage accident, after which he believes himself to have been saved by the thieving Dario Brando. Shortly after he realizes that Dario was taken to jail for secretly stealing his ring, George easily and generously bails Dario out of jail by claiming that he gave Dario the ring out of his own will. Phantom Blood After Dario's death, Dario's son, Dio, went to live with George and Jonathan at the Joestar Estate, which George accepts unconditionally. During Dio's stay, George is easily charmed by Dio's superior manners and intelligence, which causes him to berate his own son Jonathan several times. Eight years later, George was struck ill. Jonathan suspected Dio of poisoning his father, and set out to Ogre Street for proof and to find a cure. When Jonathan returned proven correct, the two rivals had a confrontation, after which George reveals that he and the police have investigated Jonathan's claim and have proven him correct. In Dio's attempt to stab Jonathan, George acted as a human shield and was stabbed in the back instead. George's blood, which had splashed onto the mask, causes Dio to change into a vampire. George died nestled in Jonathan's hold, commenting that "it isn't so bad to die in your son's arms". Steel Ball Run George Joestar I's counterpart in Steel Ball Run is an acclaimed horse trainer who had won the Triple Crown seven times. However, Johnny's father is far more strict and severe with his sons, and even shamelessly favors his elder son Nicholas over his younger son. Like his original universe counterpart, George reconciles with Johnny in the end, presenting Nicholas' boots to Johnny as he watches him finish the race in New York. He gives a speech about his mistreatment of Johnny and how proud he was of Johnny for making it across the United States. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Gallery JoJos Bizarre Adventure The Animation - George Joestar.jpg|Dario Brando "saves" George Joestar GeorgeDies.png|George Joestar dies SBR George Joestar I.jpg|George Joestar I's first appearance in SBR. Trivia *George mistaking Dario as his savior bears resemblance a similar scene in Victor Hugo's novel Les Misérables, in which Marius's father mistakes the corrupt innkeeper Thénardiers as his savior and sends Marius to seek aid from him on his deathbed. George also claims that he gave his ring to Dario Brando, who was imprisoned for stealing said ring, resembling the bishop Myriel claiming the same for Jean Valjean, who attempted to steal his silverware. Another note is that Giorno Giovanna's favorite musical is Les Misérables. *If "George" is considered to be pronounced with a "jo" in its first syllable, George Joestar may be considered the earliest-born JoJo to date (in both timelines). References Site Navigation Category:Part I Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Part VII Characters